Szkarłatna sekretarka
by Luluvivr
Summary: Dwudziestokilkuletnia Erza Scarlet stara się o posadę w Fernandes Company - renomowanej organizacji z olbrzymimi możliwościami dla nowych pracowników. Z racji, iż nie może doczekać się odpowiedzi na swoje podanie, korzysta z adresu e-mail prezesa, załączonego na wizytówce z recepcji.


**Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 19:26

 **Temat:** Curriculum Vitae

Szanowny Panie Prezesie,

piszę w sprawie CV, które dostarczyłam dzisiejszego popołudnia. Z pośpiechu zapomniałam spytać, ile czasu zajmie Panu podjęcie decyzji dotyczącej mojego zatrudnienia.

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation._

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 18 października, 19:41

 **Temat:** Re: Curriculum Vitae

Dobry wieczór, panno Scarlet.

Przejrzałem Pani CV i muszę przyznać, że zaimponowały mi Pani zdolności jak i krótkie, a zarazem rzetelne przedstawienie swojej osoby. Smuci mnie jedynie brak szczegółowych informacji o Pani życiu. Czy istniałaby możliwość poszerzenia ów kwestii?

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 19:57

 **Temat:** Szczegółowe informacje

Szanowny Panie Prezesie,

Niestety, chyba nie do końca zrozumiałam Pana oczekiwania względem mojej osoby. Co dokładnie pragnąłby Pan wiedzieć na mój temat?

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _zaniepokojona kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:02

 **Temat:** Niemal protekcjonalne spostrzeżenie

Panno Scarlet,

niepokoją mnie zwłaszcza rezolutne błyski widoczne w Pani tęczówkach na załączonym przy CV zdjęciu. Czy fotografował Panią narzeczony?

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation, poszukujący rezolutnej sekretarki_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:06

 **Temat:** Nie.

Szanowny Panie Prezesie,

zawiodę Pana, nie fotografował mnie narzeczony, ponieważ go nie posiadam. Poza tym, chyba nie do końca Pan wierzy w fakt posiadania przeze mnie partnera. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu nazywa mnie Pan ,,Panną".

 _,,Panna Scarlet",_

 _kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:09

 **Temat:** Diabeł (nie) tkwi w szczegółach

Owszem, używam zwrotu ,,Panna", ponieważ, jako Pani (prawdopodobnie) przyszły szef, korzystam z wszelkich okazji, aby pogłębiać swoją wiedzę na temat potencjalnego pracownika.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation, któremu nie zawsze wszystko uchodzi na sucho._

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:12

 **Temat:** Wścibscy reprezentanci światowej inteligencji

Szanowny Panie Prezesie,

mam rozumieć, że nie ma Pan więcej zastrzeżeń co do załączonej fotografii?

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _sceptycznie nastawiona do zostania sekretarką Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:18

 **Temat:** Stanowcza decyzja

Panno Scarlet,

proszę stawić się w moim biurze jutro o godzinie osiemnastej. Będę oczekiwał Pani nadejścia z niecierpliwością.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _pełen nadziei Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:20

 **Temat:** Przed Dobranocką byłoby lepiej

Panie Prezesie,

czy nie uważa Pan, że osiemnasta to dość późna pora? Proponowałabym spotkać się wcześniej, o ile nie stanowi to kłopotu.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:23

 **Temat:** Napięty grafik

Panno Scarlet,

niestety, inny termin nie wchodzi w rachubę, a bardzo zależy mi na spotkaniu. Proszę mi uwierzyć, że niezależnie od pory i tak nie będę w stanie prędko Pani wypuścić.

PS Zapomniała Pani o ,,Szanowny" na początku poprzedniej wiadomości.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 18 października, 20:41

 **Temat:** Nie każdy może być ,,orzełem"

Szanowny Panie Prezesie,

proszę mi wybaczyć moje wcześniejsze niedopatrzenie. Oczywiście zjawię się na umówioną godzinę, ponieważ bardzo zależy mi na tej pracy.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 19 października, 23:12

 **Temat:** Intymności w szkarłacie

Erzo,

mam nadzieję, że uważasz ten wieczór za udany, tak jak i ja. Proszę napisz do mnie, jak już dotrzesz do domu i odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 19 października, 23:51

 **Temat:** Gówno

Dotarłam do domu.

Oczywiście… Zgadzam się na propozycję pozostania Pana sekretarką, jednak z zachowaniem przyzwoitości, jakiej nie widziałam dziś w Pańskim biurze.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _wyruchana kandydatka na sekretarkę Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 24 października, 10:32

 **Temat:** Dokumenty

Panno Scarlet,

proszę zanieść mi papiery dotyczące skolonizowanych gildii Fiore w trakcie trwania przerwy dla pracowników.

Z góry dziękuję.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 24 października, 13:49

 **Temat:** Seks w pańskim gabinecie

Panie Prezesie,

nie chciałabym być uszczypliwa, ale mógłby Pan uspokoić swojego penisa?

Z góry dziękuję.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 24 października, 14:04

 **Temat:** Odpowiedź brzmi: nie

Panno Scarlet,

proszę zmienić ustawienia w taki sposób, aby przed ,,sekretarka" pojawiało się ,,osobista".

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 24 października, 14:15

 **Temat:** Trudne kobiety

I bardzo proszę mi ODPISAĆ.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:21

 **Temat:** Zaborczy mężczyźni

Panie Prezesie,

czy wszystkie swoje pracownice traktował Pan w ten sposób co… mnie?

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:26

 **Temat:** Wyjątkowe działanie (wcale nie matematyczne)

Tylko te, które mają szkarłatne włosy.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:28

 **Temat:** Zatkało

…

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:32

 **Temat:** Odetkam

Panno Scarlet,

chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że jest Pani jedyną taką kobietą.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:36

 **Temat:** Kolor skrzepniętej krwi

Czyżby podobały się Panu moje włosy?

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:40

 **Temat:** Barwa mieniącego się piękna

Ich kolor jest czymś, czego z pewnością nigdy nie zapomnę.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:43

 **Temat:** Niepewność pomiędzy wierszami

Zachowuje się Pan jakbym miała wkrótce odejść, skoro mówi Pan o zapominaniu czegokolwiek.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:45

 **Temat:** Prawda o życiu i nie tylko

Każdy w końcu odchodzi.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 28 października, 11:48

 **Temat:** Re: Prawda o życiu i nie tylko

Ja nie muszę tego robić i nie jestem ,,każda" jak zdążył już Pan zauważyć.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 27 listopada, 15:02

 **Temat:** Wzwód jest czymś normalnym

Mogłabyś przyjść do mojego biura, Erzo?

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 27 listopada, 15:06

 **Temat:** Podwinięta spódnica

Oh, Panie Fernandes,

tym razem, mój gabinet też jest pusty.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _osobista sekretarka Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 22 grudnia, 10:12

 **Temat:** Jesteś zjebem

Kurwa,

zostawiłeś masę papierkowej roboty i myślisz, że zrobię ją za ciebie? Nie ma nawet takiej opcji, i uwierz, tym razem nawet talerz mojego ulubionego ciasta ci nie pomoże.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _wściekła asystentka , Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 22 grudnia, 19:21

 **Temat:** Przepraszam

Jesteś jeszcze w pracy, prawda?

Ja jestem w drodze do domu, nie zdążę już podjechać do biura.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 22 grudnia, 19:24

 **Temat:** Aha?

Spierdalaj.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _asystentka , Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 22 grudnia, 21:59

 **Temat:** Szkarłatnowłose kobiety czasem bywają głupie

Jellal,

wybacz mi za poprzednią wiadomość.

Zobaczyłam wszystko, jak wróciłam do domu.

Nie musiałeś kupować mi tego naszyjnika.

Ani pamiętać o moich urodzinach.

… dziękuję.

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _asystentka , Głównego Prezesa Fernandes Corporation_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 26 grudnia, 10:42

 **Temat:** Zaproszenie

Dziękuję za to, że wczoraj przyszłaś.

Rodzice byli Tobą zachwyceni.

(Ale nie musiałaś tak się ubierać, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo miałem na Ciebie ochotę. Nie rób mi tego więcej.)

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _Wciąż napalony Prezes Główny Fernandes Corporation (obecnie na świątecznym urlopie)_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 31 grudnia, 21:25

 **Temat:** Genialna idea

Wpadłam na pomysł abyś przyszedł do mnie zanim pójdziemy na miasto. Mam dobry film i jeszcze lepsze wino. Co Ty na to?

 _Erza Scarlet,_

 _spragniona towarzystwa swojego osobistego Prezesa_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Adresat:** Erza Scarlet

 **Data:** 31 grudnia, 21:28

 **Temat:** Zaskoczenie genialną ideą

Już jadę, moja Szkarłatna Księżniczko.

 _Jellal Fernandes,_

 _spragniony swojej osobistej asystenki, Główny Prezes Fernandes Corpany_

 _(wkrótce na urlopie macierzyńskim wraz z ukochaną)_

* * *

 **Nadawca:** Erza Scarlet

 **Adresat:** Jellal Fernandes

 **Data:** 31 grudnia, 21:39

 **Temat:** Urlop macierzyński wraz z ukochaną?

Jellal...Czy ja o czymś nie wie… das ghdfhg trrrrrhgd

fdsagdsf

sgdfg dsfgds

Ha! Koniec! Moja kobieta nie będzie tyle siedziała przy komputerze, bo jeszcze jej się zepsują oczy. A jeśli biedna o czymś nie wie… to dowie się w najbliższym czasie (prawdopodobnie niedługo po dzisiejszej nocy).

 _Erza i Jellal, czyli asystentka i jej Prezes, niezdolni do wysyłania kolejnych wiadomości_


End file.
